


A new life

by Shevron



Series: Familylife [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shevron/pseuds/Shevron
Summary: The beginning of the new life for a small buck.
Series: Familylife [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603087
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A new life

The grey wolf was a wreck. He was running from one end of the kitchen to the other and searching for the last bit of dirt.  
“Sit down. NOW!”  
He looks at the panther behind him, who pushed a cup of tea into his paws.  
“You will sit down, drink this and if it doesn´t work, I´ll use some chloroform.”  
“But…”  
“No buts. It will be fine and you won´t make it better, of you have a breakdown.”

Against his will he followed the order and took a sip.  
“Valerian and lemon balm… THAT bad?”  
“Absolutely.”  
After just a minute the strong tea worked his magic and he calmed down… a bit.  
“You must think I´m crazy.”  
“No. I KNOW it without any doubt.”  
The wolf looked at his friend who presented a broad grin.  
“But that is nothing new. If you want to know what I think about your behaviour at the moment?  
I can guess.  
When Cathleen was in labor with Felicitas I had four or five almost breakdowns, annoyed at least 6 nurses and wanted to tear 2 docs to pieces, because they couldn´t do anything against her pains.  
Then when I heard Felictas´ first cry and it seemed as if the time stopped. When the nurse laid her in my arms for the first time I cried like a baby… And I would trade that day for nothing in the world.”

With dreamy eyes he looked into the living room, where Bo was playing with the little panthergirl.  
“Not long anymore and that…”  
He pointed to the two girls.  
“… is the kind of view you can enjoy every day.”

His eyes began to tear up, when the image in front of him changed and showed his beloved sheep with a small bunny.  
“Thank you Shev.”  
“You are welcome, Mick.”

“Are you nervous?”  
“What do you think? Of course not! With THAT…”  
The young buck pointed to the briefcase on the backseat.  
“… he´s my new dad. That´s cool!”  
The doe on the driver seat didn´t think the boy had really processed the events of his past, but his new father could maybe break through the walls the boy build around his heart.  
And she was sure his mate will give this boy the love he deserves.  
Her mother had a hard time letting him go, but it would be for his best.

They reached the outskirts of downtown and soon they will reach Lionheart Avenue. The boy´s eyes lit up every time he saw some kid with a skateboard or a mountain bike, since it begins to be hillier near the borderwall to tundratown.  
After just a few minutes they drove onto a small private parkinglot on a higher level of the hill where the Old Wolf Tavern was partly build in.  
“Ready for your new life?”  
“I was born ready.”

The doe haven´t left the car, when the young buck already had his backpack and case in his paws.  
“GO! GO! GO!”  
She was happy, if a kid can´t wait to see his potential new parents for the first time, but she absolutely loved it, when they have this kind of reaction at the thought of moving in with their new parents as the young bunny have right now.

The door to the building opened and there they stood:  
The big grey wolf and the much smaller sheep.  
Both seemed to be nervous, but that was expected. This was not only overnight as the times before… it would be permanent.  
She couldn´t hide her smile, when the young buck at her side started to run and jumped in their arms.

Not for the first time, nor was it the last time the kids forget everything in those moments and she took his things. But it was not so easy to handle, as she had already her briefcase in one paw.  
“If you allow.”  
Two black paws took his bags and she saw up to a smiling panther.  
“Thank you. And you are?”  
“Where are my manners? Shevron Velvetpaw. A friend of the family.”  
“Ah. Nice to meet you.  
I´m Meredith Hopps. Bunnyburrow Childcare.”

When they entered the building, they stood in the kitchen and the boy was sitting on the leg of the sitting wolf… Already making plans on what he will do as soon as possible.

“It´s sad, but I have to disrupt you for a moment. There are still the last documents to sign.”  
“You´re right.”  
Mick looked to his beloved Mate.  
“Bo, could you go to the living room with him? I´ll follow as soon as possible.”

“Of course.”  
Bo took the paw of the buck and led him to the next room.  
There was already a panthergirl, a pendant with a fang around her neck, arms behind her back and obviously excited.  
“Hello! I´m Felicitas. You are Dwight, right?”  
“Yes!”  
She looked at him with a slightly raised eyebrow.  
“Why do you wear a bandaid?”  
“Long story.”  
“OH! I absolutely LOVE long storys!”  
With that she took his paws and pulled him to the couch and even before the reached their goal he began to tell her about some biketricks.

Never was a somewhat new mother as happy to be left behind from her new kid.  
“I would say you can call that a good start.”  
She answered the panther beside her without tearing her eyes from the boy who have already found a friend.  
“Oh yes.”

When they entered the kitchen again some minutes later, Mick was alone with tears in his eyes.  
This pawpads touched the paper in front of him where a name was:

Dwight Fries.


End file.
